


True Blood 真爱如血

by Sierra_semi14



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_semi14/pseuds/Sierra_semi14
Summary: 全文见LOF





	True Blood 真爱如血

在横山没认识村上之前，他曾是一名正常的血猎。

所谓的“正常”，当然是指秉公执法，嫉恶如仇，视扫除黑暗生物为己任之类的。在人类危机四伏的时代，绝大多数猎人都是这样。他们相信自己是保护者，而一身黑色的制服就是他们的荣耀。只不过拜工业革命所赐，人类的迅速发展剥夺了超自然生物存在的空间。数量骤减的不仅仅只有黑暗生物，还有猎人。当世保护者与其敌人的关系，竟然得到了某种程度的缓合。

——但这种相对缓合中，绝不包括饲养一只吸血鬼。

贴身的银质小刀划破皮肤，象牙般洁白的手掌淌出鲜血。村上伸出柔软的舌头，像刚出生时舐乳的小猫一样，安详地地舔舐着每一滴血液，以及横山手掌上细密的纹路。

简直像在口交一样，横山想，一只手而已，村上却像舔冰淇淋一样舔得起劲。这难得乖顺的样子倒是十分性感。

“只有......这么一点嘛......？”

得到了几分飨足后，沙哑的声音都变得甜而绵软了。

村上抬起头，当他想刻意讨好谁时，那双清亮的眼睛里聚集的水汽像是能把星星都揉碎送到那人的面前。何况现在他没有收起红瞳，给那抹纯粹又增添了一份凛然的美感。村上知道，横山是最吃这一套的。

只不过今天的横山油盐不进，倒真有些奇怪。

“这只是彩头。不过刚才不是说了吗？Hina接下来必须要听我的话，否则可就没份了。”

村上这才想起他刚才还说了些什么。好像是，提了些什么要求......

“先叫声主人来听听。”

......啊，横山想出的新玩法。

“一定要这样吗，yoko.....”

他试图示弱，然而横山不为所动。

好吧，村上自暴自弃地想，仅此一次。等一下吸血的时候他一定要吸到横山裕贫血。于是小小声地张口叫到：

“主人。”

“很乖，”横山满意地抚摸着他的发顶，像逗弄着真正的宠物一样。这个动作不由得让村上感到屈辱，“那么接下来，脱了衣服，跪在地上。”

“这个，yoko.....主人，”村上咬牙切齿。就算是横山突然想玩情趣，这也有些超过他忍耐的限度了。但为了一会儿吸血的时候肆意地报复回来，他决定先屈服于对方的淫威，“......好，主人。”

 

横山满意地看着面前的景象。村上的嘴角还带着殷红，那是未擦干净的自己的鲜血。而那张哪怕被枪指着头也不弱下风的嘴，现在却只能抿成薄薄的线。那具身躯，那具引诱自己不断堕落的身躯，虚无澄澈的月光镀在上面，如一尊雕像，或是一件家具。

一件只有自己可以随意摆弄的家具。

“接下来......自己分开腿。我给你扩张，无论感觉到什么都不许抵抗。”

“......”

村上拒绝回答，但还是按照横山的要求去做。

然后，他被横山从背后抱住了。

蜻蜓点水般的吻落在村上的身上。在他的颈窝，肩膀，背部，尾椎甚至大腿根，细雨般温柔的抚慰让村上逐渐放松下来。这才是他熟悉的横山......他想，这才是他有把握控制住的横山。

“我有时候在想......”

横山的声音从身后传来。

“......嗯？”

代替横山回应的是，骤然插入后穴的第一根手指。村上因为异物侵入的感觉皱了一下眉。

“......认识hina这样的吸血鬼真是，方便啊，”横山轻笑，“不用排泄，所以也不用花功夫清理；明明是早就死亡的异种，身体里却像人类一样暖和，发起情来还会流水——”

第二根手指探入后穴，在甬道内粗暴地突进。村上因为疼痛泛出生理性的泪水。前几秒的横山的温柔就像假象一样破碎了，等待村上的是扑面而来的欲望海啸。无人拘束，无可拘束。

“——真是方便的性爱玩具。”

他将双腿压住村上的关节，加入了第三根手指，随后挤入了第四根。村上的身体颤动着，横山知道他感到难受。不仅仅是身体上的，更因为他所说的话：他从来没有这么粗暴地对待过村上。

“......拿出去......”

认识了对方这么久，村上第一次对横山产生恐惧感。

“yoko，不，主人，你不会是想要......”

“hina，”横山将上身前倾，这个动作导致更多的重量被村上的关节和小腿承担，让他几乎发出一声悲鸣。他伸出另一只手去抚摸村上的性器，洁白而纤长的手指分开根部的毛发，一点点向上，搔弄到龟头的褶皱，而牙床则轻轻刮咬着村上后颈的皮肤，鼻息中温热的气息扑打在颈窝处。横山听见被村上刻意压抑着的喘息声，“我相信hina可以适应的。”

这是一个惩罚。横山想，从进门的那一刻就决定了的惩罚。当手掌最宽的部分没入村上身体，横山还是产生了一瞬间的迟疑。他害怕自己会犯下一个可怕的错误，但在他后悔之前，他已经把手全部推进去了。

五根属于横山裕的手指，埋在村上信五的体内。每一寸都被紧紧地挤压着，每一寸都将村上内部收缩时的颤抖向外传导至他的筋脉。他尝试着在那里面伸展，微微撑开大拇指，村上爆发出一阵高亢的尖叫。

“会、会坏掉的......”村上痛苦地叫喊着，横山却觉得自己在一种奇妙的氛围中——不同于性器被包裹时的舒适，对方脆弱之处彻底在自己的掌控之下的幻觉像触须一样占满了他的大脑。他尝试着转动手腕，模拟性交时的状态，当手指真的触及并挤压着前列腺的时候，横山感觉到村上的身体猛烈地抽搐着——他骤然向后扬起上身，如同一张拉满的长弓。

一张月色下的长弓。

他的另一只手加速着撸动村上的性器，感觉到那部位在自己手上变得硬挺。肠壁也开始分泌一些淫液，就像横山之前说到一样——村上陷入情动了，哪怕是藉由痛苦获得的快感。他处在温暖内壁包裹中的拳头伸缩之间也更加顺畅了起来。用拳头在村上体内抽插——横山有种在手腕处生长出阴茎的错觉。

“hina做得真不错。”

“......我，我想要yoko的血。”

村上极小声地哀求。

“我已经教过hina应该怎么称呼了，”横山饶有趣味地盯着村上，他红宝石般的眼睛蒙上了一层尘。横山发现自己并不反感村上这副脆弱的样子，“叫我主人。”

“......请给我，主人的血......”

“射出来，就给你。”

村上犹豫了片刻，蜷缩起了身子，这样他就可以让横山的拳头开发到更深的地方。由于横山帮他托管了性器，他的两只手只能关照自己的乳头。村上的体格不如横山，在同族中更不算高大，匀称的肌肉贴着骨架，有种精炼而单薄的美感。他小巧的乳尖因刚才的刺激而充血挺立着。

村上把玩着自己的乳头。或许是觉得还不够，他的手指上伸出了指甲。锐利的，能让人流血的指甲，点在了村上自己的乳尖处，横山只感知到一股热流从肠壁中流出，浇到自己的拳头上。他借这个机会将五指缓缓地抽出来，带出一大滩滴落的淫液。

“主人......”

横山不发一言。他松开了对村上小腿的压制，将村上翻过身，整个人完全覆在了他的上方。他胀大的股间在村上的水渍未干的臀缝处摩擦着。

村上明白他的意思。倒不如说，这才是他所习惯的。只是在饥饿和意外的疼痛下吸血鬼的脑袋已经有些浑噩了，他没有往常一样主动抬起腿勾住横山的腰部，而是用充满疑问的眼神看着横山，又看了看自己的下身，然后突然恍然大悟似的，将腿向两侧打开，微微弓腰抬高了臀部。村上骨节分明的手指扒开自己的臀肉，那个刚才一番蹂躏过后湿漉漉的穴口呈现在横山的面前。

......也太有献身精神了吧。

横山有些不知道说什么好，毕竟是他把村上折磨到晕头转向的。不过当然的，都这个时候了，他不可能停下来。

阴茎抵住穴口，在两人的注视下，一点点没入村上的身体。

横山发出一声快慰的低吼。拳头毕竟没有生殖器那么敏感，还是现在这个状态更能感受村上湿热的内里对他紧紧的吸附。村上低低喘息着。横山先用着双方都很熟悉的频率抽插，随后逐渐加快。

“hina，和我一起。”

被横山的阴茎不停戳碰敏感点，村上颤抖着，发出断气一样的哭泣声。快感从尾椎一路上升，然后到达某个临界点——一内部骤然绞紧。横山低哼一声，抓着村上胯骨的力气陡然变大，精液倒灌入村上的肠道中。同时，对方阴茎里射出的东西也交待在了他的手里。

“好孩子，”横山看向发着抖、还有些茫然的村上，“来用餐吧。”

他露出雪白脖颈。


End file.
